Biosensors are becoming more and more popular in the market these days. Optical biosensors are used by analysts and chemists for their ease of operation and compatibility with other types of measurement techniques such as gravimetric and calorimetric techniques. Various attempts have been made to improve the sensitivity and the accuracy of optical biosensors.